This invention relates to an optical image synthesis method and apparatus which provides quick and stable composite image upon simple operation.
A typical example of prior art image synthesis machines is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,453 to Steve Udich. This patent provides an effective method for previewing and preselecting a new coiffure by a customer. However, the device uses a plurality of projectors and is complex in structure and time-consuming. It also demands a plurality of prints and transparencies for each of different coiffures. Furthermore, it is essential for synthesis machines to avoid artificiality of composite views.